


Jesse, FWB

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Jesse, FWB

You were in the living room when you heard the front door open. “In here, Jesse!” You called out. In walked a tall, muscular, yet lean hunter. His hair was currently a deep blue, and spiked. A few tattoos could be seen on his neck, the rest covered by his jacket. “Hey you.” You grinned. A couple years back, you and Jesse had a friends with benefits deal going on. He had called it off when he got a girlfriend. Standing up, you walked over, hugging him. 

“Still looking good, there, short stack.” He smirked. “So, Sam says you need me to get some stitches out for you?”

Sighing, you nodded. You were thankful that Negan was somewhere else in the house, not wanting to deal with his glares. Moving so your side was facing him, you gently lifted up your shirt. “Wendigo.” You told him.

He licked his lips at the sight of your skin, making you chuckle. “Alright. _Well_. Where do you want to do this?”

“Why, _Jesse_, I thought you had a woman?” You flirted back.

“Not for six months.” 

Grabbing his hand, you went to move towards your room. There stood Negan. “Jesse, Negan. Negan, Jesse.” You did the short and sweet introductions. “Come on, Jesse.” You tugged his hand, leading him upstairs.

Negan’s eyes followed you, not that you noticed. He had seen the way that kid was eying you, and he wasn’t liking that.

* * *

Once in your room, you shut the door. “Help me with my shirt?” You smiled. His fingers gently gripped the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head.

“Come here.” He moved to sit on the edge of your bed, grabbing your first aid kid. Jesse positioned you so that he could see all of your side. “This may feel…uncomfortable.”

You groaned. “I know. Not my first rodeo, cowboy.” You smirked. “As long as you make it up to me after…”

Jesse grinned. “Oh, you _know _it.” He chuckled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Negan heard giggling that he knew wasn’t from the television set. Raising an eyebrow, he muted the show he was watching. Hearing you like that with that punk bothered him, and he had no idea why. You weren’t his, not even close. Shaking it off, he decided to go grab his boots from his room and head out for a bit.

“Jesse!” You giggled, pushing him down on the bed.

He grabbed your hips, eyeing your bare chest. “Fuck, babe.” He grinned. “I didn’t think it was possible for your body to get _any _better.” He groaned.

Leaning down, you kissed him. “That ain’t the only thing that got better.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him, rolling your hips. Your side was sore, but he was distracting you very well. You were in nothing but your underwear, and him in his boxers when your door was thrown open. Whipping your head towards the door, it didn’t even occur to you to cover your chest. “What the _fuck_, Negan?!?” You glared.

“Get the fuck out.” He snapped at Jesse. “_Now_.” With that, Jesse nudged you off of him, scrambling to grab his clothes.

You got out of bed, crossing your arms over your chest. “Care to tell me why you just threw my friend out?”

Negan stepped closer to you. “He was just using you.”

“That’s the fucking _POINT_!!” You yelled at him. “That’s what friends with benefits is for, you dick!”

“You’re too good for that.” He growled.

Shaking your head, you took a moment to attempt to calm yourself. “I’m to good to have a good fuck?” You could tell he didn’t like that, as his face darkened. “_Whatever_. I’m going to take a fucking shower. Or am I not allowed, that, either?” You shoved past him and made your way to the bathroom.

Negan followed, pounding on the door when he realized you locked it. “I wasn’t done talking to you!”

“Well, I’m done talking to you!” You yelled back before starting the shower. The banging stopped, and you hoped that meant he’d gone to bed. Gently, you washed your side, enjoying the lack of pulling from stitches.

You took your time, enjoying the relaxing heat of the shower. Finally, the water started to get cold, forcing you out. You wrapped a towel around your chest, and simply walked down the hall drying your hair with a smaller towel. Walking in your room, you froze. Negan was lounging in your bed. His fingers were laced behind his head and he had a cocky smirk on his face. “Welcome back, baby girl.” He chuckled, earning an eyeroll from you. “We had been having such a nice conversation when you so rudely stormed out earlier.”

You scoffed as you went to your dresser, grabbing a pair of underwear and slipping it on under your towel. “You call barging in _right _when I’m about to fuck someone, and then kicking them out…a nice conversation?” You asked sarcastically. Shaking your head, you pulled out a baggy shirt and pulled it over your head. Once it was pulled down, you let the towel drop. It was one of Sam’s old shirts, so it went to the middle of your thigh. Turning, you crossed your arms over your chest. “I think you should get out of my room.”

He shook his head. “No way, sweetheart.” He told you simply.

“I hate to break it to you, but just because you’re the leader of some guys back where ever you come from, doesn’t mean you have the right, _or _the power, to try that shit here.”

Negan laughed. An actual full bodied laugh, taking you off guard. “That wasn’t my intention.” He said, sitting up. “I simply said that you’re too good to be used.”

“You’ve never had a one night stand before?” You asked, bored.

“I’m no saint, ain’t claiming to be. You deserve more.” Negan got up, walking over to you. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you close to him. Your eyes widened when you felt his arousal. His eyes locked with yours for a moment before one of his hands moved to the back of your head, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. Your hands gripped his shirt, holding him as close as you could. As quick as it started, it was over. He was smirking down at you. Moving around you, he slapped your ass. “Night, baby girl.” On his way out he shut the door.


End file.
